Perverso
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Boas meninas vão para o céu... meninas más brincam os deuses. LokiMayura.
1. Disclaimer

**Dsiclaimer Completo e Pessoal**

**_afinal não é todo dia que se posta a fic de nº 100... _**

****

- Matantei Loki Ragnarok não me pertence, eu só uso e abuso dos personagens porque sou uma criatura perversa. O.o ou será pervertida?

- Essa fic é hentai. Aliás, muito mais hentai que qualquer hentai que eu já escrevi. Tinha até vergonha dela e por isso nunca postei antes. Se você ainda tem vergonha na cara, una-se a mim e não leia isso.

- Adoro LokiXMayura e sim, essa fic é um HENTAI com os dois. Não, essa fic não é pedófila. Loki não é uma criança de verdade, caso ninguém ainda saiba disso... ¬¬'

Essa fic contém spoilers, cenas de sexo e uma musiquinha pra alegrar no final.  
Não curtiu a idéia? Saia daqui, ou leia tudo só de birra e me mande uma daquelas reviews bem malvadas depois. Perverso, não? É a intenção da coisa toda...

_**Perverso**_

_** adjetivo  
do Latim perversu  
que tem muito má índole;  
que revela perversão;  
malvado;  
cruel;  
traiçoeiro;  
ferino**_

Enjoy it, minna.

Tsuki Koorime


	2. Um

**01.**

-Hei, Loki... essa chuva não pára tão cedo.

O menino deus se virou para as largas janelas de seu escritório, querendo confirmar com os olhos o ruído ensurdecedor daquela chuva que se estendia desde à tarde. E já eram quase dez horas.

-Acho que Narukami-san tem razão, Loki-sama. Talvez seja melhor acomodar todos aqui mesmo por essa noite.

Loki suspirou, sua atenção correndo até os ruídos da sala ao lado, onde Mayura ainda assistia aos vídeos de seus programas de humor. Uma risada eufórica da menina parecia sobressair contra os trovões. Ele sorri. O mundo podia acabar e ela nem se daria conta, rindo daquele jeito.

-Hai. Você está certo, Thor. Embora pudesse fazer algo a respeito.

Loki o olhou de soslaio, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Nem pensar, Loki! Sou um deus da Justiça, não da chuva! Há uma razão para estar chovendo e eu não vou me intrometer no que a mãe Natureza decide.

Loki deu de ombros, sorrindo.

-Se é assim, Yamino-kun, prepare mais dois quartos para nossos hóspedes.

Yamino pareceu hesitar um instante, então sorriu amarelo.

-Gomen ne, Loki-sama... - o deus serpente coçava a nuca, corando levemente - como nunca recebemos hóspedes, eu usei a maioria dos quartos para guardar os objetos do sótão, enquanto termino a reforma esta semana. Já que Loki-sama não vai mais usá-lo para guardar youkis, nós decidimos esvaziar aquele espaço...  
-... antes que Mayura caísse lá por acaso e visse uma torre em forma de espiral sem nenhuma utilidade. Sim, eu me lembro, Yamino-kun. Não se importe com isso. Daremos um jeito. Quantos quartos ainda temos?

-Além dos de cada um, mais um de hóspedes.

Loki coçava o queixo, quando um forte trovão pareceu fazer tremer toda a mansão. Por um instante, a luz piscou, fazendo Mayura soltar um grito. Ela saltou do sofá, correndo até a porta aberta do escritório, no exato momento em que a luz voltou.

-Mayura!

A menina olhava para os três ali parados, com os olhos trêmulos e nervosos.

-Loki-kun... essa chuva não vai parar?

Ele sorriu levemente, tentando acalmá-la.

-Parece que não tão cedo, Mayura. Mas tudo bem. Apenas ligue para o seu pai e avise que vai passar a noite aqui.

Ela pareceu não entender, por algum momento, o convite de Loki. Ela piscou, fitado Yamino e Narukami.

-Mesmo? Mas e a reforma de Yamino? Ele não ocupou todos os quartos?

-Hai, Mayura-san. - sorriu Yamino, com uma gota na cabeça.

-Não se preocupe, Daidouji! Eu durmo no sofá e você fica com o quarto de hóspedes.

O deus trovão sorriu, se jogando no sofá.

-Tadinho do Narukami-kun! Ele vai ficar com dor nas costas e não vai poder trabalhar amanhã! Eu já estou mais acostumada com o sofá! Afinal, eu quase sempre tiro um cochilo aqui depois da escola!

-Mas Daidouji... como um cavalheiro eu não...

Mayura empurrou o pobre deus do sofá, lhe mostrando a língua como resposta. Numa coisa ela estava certa: Ele estava exausto naquele dia, o novo trabalho de entregas era pesado e no dia seguinte não seria diferente. Sorriu, meio sem jeito, e acabou cedendo.

-Hunf... se você quer assim, Daidouji. Mas podemos trocar a qualquer momento durante a noite, se você quiser.

-Hai hai... não se preocupe comigo! - ela sorriu, entusiasmada.

Loki a olhou com certa desconfiança. Provavelmente ela estava querendo mexer no escritório dele de novo. Mas de repente, se sentiu mal com seus próprios pensamentos. Depois do episódio com o colar de Brisings, Mayura nunca mais tentara fazer nada para descobrir o que quer que fosse sobre ele e seus mistérios. Ela só estava tendo ajudar Thor.

-Yamino-kun, leve Narukami para o quarto dele, e por favor avise o pai da Mayura que ela vai ficar aqui. Eu vou buscar algumas cobertas para ela.

-Ah, hai, Loki-sama. Mais alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu para o filho. Fenrir roncava sobre o tapete, alheio a tudo, e Eechan já soltava os primeiros bocejos sobre sua cabeça.

-Leve Fenrir e vá dormir você também. Eu cuido de acomodar Mayura.

Yamino sorriu de volta, os olhos mareados pelo sono. Thor colocou sua espada de madeira sobre os ombros, soltando um largo bocejo.

-Bem, então, boa noite a todos! Loki, Daidouji... - disse, caminhando junto a Yamino até a porta, - Cuide bem dela, Loki!

Loki levantou uma das sobrancelhas, em resposta.

-Boa noite, Loki-sama e Mayura-san. Me chamem se precisarem de algo.

Mayura sorriu para os dois, sem entender a 'piada' de Narukami.

-Obrigada, Yamino-kun! Descanse bem! Boa noite Narukami-kun!

-Konbanwa! - respondeu Loki, saindo de sua mesa.

Mayura esticou as pernas sobre o sofá, ainda sentada, olhando para o menino de 10 anos à sua frente.

-Hun... Loki-kun.

-Hai?

-Desculpe todo o problema... eu não queria incomodar.

Loki sorriu. Como havia pensado. Ela só quis ajudar Narukami-kun.  
O que não descartaria, lógico, da eminente possibilidade ela acordar no meio da noite com sua curiosidade palpitante. O que parecia não o incomodar agora. Como se, talvez, ele quase desejasse que ela o pegasse, o descobrisse.

-Não se preocupe, Mayura. Não é incomodo algum. - sorriu, se dirigindo até a porta - Vou buscar umas cobertas para você. Tente ficar a vontade.

A porta se fechou atrás de si. Mayura suspirou, olhando a janela. Luzes riscavam o céu com ferocidade. Ela se encolheu entre os joelhos, olhando para outro ponto qualquer no chão. Mais um trovão, invadindo a sala com luz e som. Ela se apertou ainda mais, soltando um grito fino no fundo da garganta. De repente, um rugido surdo e mórbido. Ela se abraçou à almofada do sofá, fechando os olhos com força. O barulho aumentou, e ela o reconhece. É a porta abrindo! Sem pensar, ela atirou a almofada contra a porta.

-Itai!

Mayura abriu um olho, reconhecendo aquela voz.

-Loki-kun!

Lá estava o deus menino, com uma almofada na cara. Ele esfregava o nariz, numa dor mais manhosa que real. Aquele olhar preocupado  
dela simplesmente o fascinava.

-Loki-kun, gomen ne!

Ele sorriu, a fitando por alguns segundos. Ela tremia sob a roupa, os olhos fugindo dos relâmpagos inutilmente.  
Ele soltou o ar lentamente, voltando com um olhar sério para a menina.

-Você não vai conseguir dormir aqui sozinha , não é?

-Hun... - Ela abaixou os olhos, envergonhada.

Ele ia se virar até a porta, quando sentiu o olhar da menina arregalar-se sobre ele.

-Loki-kun... aonde vai?

-Buscar uma coberta para mim também. Tem outro sofá aqui.

-Iie!

Loki a fitava, esperando algo mais que aquela negação.

-Ano... Loki-kun pode dormir na sua cama... eu.

Ele suspirou.

-Não vou deixar você aqui sozinha, morrendo de medo, Mayura. Espere aqui.

-Iie! Eu vou com você!

Loki caminhou até seu quarto, abrindo a porta. Havia um enorme armário, uma escrivaninha pequena de um lado da larga cama de casal e, do outro, um criado-mudo com abajur e um livro largado sobre ele.

-Oh! Sugoi!

Loki sorriu. Ele gostava muito de seus aposentos.

-É a primeira vez que entra aqui, Mayura?

-Ah, hai. - ela responde, corando.

-Bem - ele sorri, infantilmente - então é a primeira pessoa que trago aqui, depois de Yamino e Fenrir-kun.

Mayura sentiu a face arder, de tão vermelha. Ela voltou os olhos para outro lado, observando melhor o quarto. Por que um menino de 10 anos tem uma cama de casal tão grande?  
De repente, uma idéia iluminou sua cabeça.

-Loki-kun! Já sei o que podemos fazer. Podemos nós dois dormir na sua cama. Ela é bastante grande para nós dois, já que você é bem pequeno!

Mayura sorria, contente com sua brilhante idéia. Claro que Loki não havia gostado nada da parte do 'pequeno', mas enfim, aquilo era melhor que o sofá do escritório.  
Mas um pensamento se formava no fundo da sua cabeça: Mayura era muito tímida e até inocente em certos assuntos... mas dormiria na mesma cama que ele, sem pudor.  
Ele apertou os olhos, um pouco contrariado. Alguma coisa nisso não o agradava, de forma alguma. Ele era um homem - ou um deus homem - dentro daquele corpo de menino, e ela nunca enxergaria isso. Sorriu para os olhos rosados que ansiavam uma resposta, refazendo seu pensamento. Podia estar perto dela. E isso o fazia feliz.

-Ah! Arigatou, Loki-kun!

A menina o abraçou, sorrindo.  
O cheiro dela, por um instante, pareceu fazer parte do quarto há séculos. Aquilo bastava.  
Toda razão dele estar ali, sorria para ele, com os olhos baixos e sonolentos.


	3. Dois

**02.**

Ele abriu os olhos, um leve cheiro de lavanda invadindo suas narinas. Tinha se virado durante a noite, fazendo o rosto se afundar entre aqueles cabelos longos e rosados. Suspirou, voltando a fechar os olhos, naquela mesma posição.  
De repente ouviu um barulho peculiar. Um resmungo, mais fundo e grave. Abriu os olhos, observando agora o corpo esguio deitado à sua frente. Parado, tranqüilo. Ele sentiu-se aliviar os ombros, quando veio mais um ruído. Será que Mayura roncava? Decidiu levantar os olhos, para observar seu rosto e boca. Nada. Dormia feito pedra. Até que um novo ruído lhe saltou da boca, ainda mais grave e seco. Não era um ronco, nem murmúrio... ela apertava a mão contra o travesseiro, o rosto se afundando de leve, os olhos se contraindo suavemente... e aquele som, saltando entre os lábios num gesto quase mudo e discreto.

Ela folgou as pernas, se virando, quase trombando com o deus trapaceiro.

Loki se deitou novamente, olhando fixamente para as expressões que saltavam da face da menina. Ela respirou fundo, soltando o ar com força, entreabrindo a boca... os olhos de Loki a seguiam como se hipnotizados. Ele apertou os olhos, chamando toda a atenção de sua mente - e corpo - para o sonho que Mayura estava tendo. Ela apertou a mão uma vez mais, os lábios entreabertos tremeram num som mais abafado. Loki engoliu em seco, sentindo o próprio corpo respondendo ao leve gemido da ningen. Ele respirou fundo, e um aroma mais acre lhe tomou total consciência, vindo do corpo dela.

Um arrepio correu seu corpo, fazendo o menino deus tremer, com os olhos presos sobre ela. O cheiro acre do seu corpo se misturava ao doce lavanda de seus cabelos, numa mistura exótica e indescritível, atiçando cada sentido do deus trapaceiro.  
Ele a olhava com intensidade e cuidado, notando cada movimento, sons, ar.  
Que tipo de sonho ela?

-...i-kun.

Loki sentiu os olhos arregalarem-se ainda mais. Não ouvira o nome! Apenas um suspiro e o carinhoso -kun no final. Quem estava lá? Quem estava roubando dele aquele cheiro dela? Aquele suspirar dela? O gemer, o querer da pele? O suspiro roubado dela.  
Ele fechou os olhos, respirando pausadamente.  
Sabia que a amava, mas não daquele jeito. Ela fora sim, sua razão de ficar no Mundo dos Homens mas... não! Nunca sentira paixão. Sabia que a amava como um pai, como um amigo. Como o detetive menino Loki-kun amava sua linda e única assistente feminina.  
Não tinha, em absoluto, nenhum outro interesse além de sua felicidade e zelo.  
E era por isso mesmo, que devia saber quem estava em seus sonhos!

Fechou os olhos, tocando com os dedos de leve sua testa e a dela, invocando dentro deles os sonhos da menina.

-Mayura...?

Um par de olhos rosados se abriu sobre ele, esparramados sobre a face assim como os cabelos espalhados na cama.  
Ela fez uma cara de bico, o olhando com intensidade.

-Você é injusto. Nunca diz quem é.

-Eu nunca digo?

Loki olhou à sua volta, procurando o dono da voz. Estava parado em uma porta, com Mayura olhando para ele. Mas como poderia! Ela estava falando com ele mesmo?

-Não. Você só diz meu nome.

Ele viu uma sombra passar por ele, uma sombra inconstante e disforme, hora grande, hora pequena, atravessando para fora do quarto.

-Mas você não quer lembrar de mim, Mayura. Toda noite eu venho, e quando é manhã você me esquece.

Ela se senta sobre a cama, os cabelos jogados sobre o ombro. Ela fecha os olhos, evitando olhar para a porta.

-Gomen ne, Loki-kun...

Ela voltou os olhos opacos para a porta, os arregalando num instante.  
Havia alguém ainda ali.  
Olhos verdes que a fitavam trêmulos e hesitantes.

-VÁ EMBORA!

Ela gritou, seus braços se apertando contra o corpo. Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente. Encolhia-se, pouco a pouco, contra o encosto de ferro da cama.  
Loki a olhava, seus pés seguindo até ela sem nenhuma ordem ou permissão. Apenas pensava no seu grito, sua sombra ali, sobre ela... quantas vezes? Quanto tempo ela devia...? Devia ser muito doloroso, e confuso, para a mente dela. Não era estranho que ela jamais se lembrasse dos sonhos.

-Eu estou aqui, Mayura.

Ele sussurrou, se sentando ao lado dela na cama.

-Por quê! Por quê é você quem está aqui, Loki-kun!

Ela o indagava com os olhos mareados e inquietos, o devorando por dentro.  
Ele tremia os lábios, abrindo a boca num gesto mudo, quieto.  
Não havia nenhuma palavra.

Sentiu a mão apertar o travesseiro ao lado de seu rosto, com força. A respiração dela encostava-se à sua pele, quente. Sentiu seus dedos escorregarem pelo rosto, até seus cabelos.  
Não dormia, nem acordava.  
O deus trapaceiro e a ningen eram reais, dentro do próprio sonho.

-Por quê, Loki-kun?

Os olhos rosados e mareados, o sufocando por dentro e fora, com o rosto caído de lado se deixando tocar pela mão pequena, o cheiro, o tremor dos lábios, repetindo aquela mesma pergunta tão sem resposta, tão inevitável.

-Por quê... Loki...-kun.

Ela fechou os olhos, com força, forçando-se contra o sonho. Mas os abriu de novo, sentindo o leve roçar de dedos contra sua pele.  
Os olhos verdes e sérios pousavam sobre ela, como se soubessem de tudo e tivessem tudo dentro deles. Ele tinha uma resposta. Ele queria dar a ela uma reposta. Uma única resposta, pousando quieta sobre ela.  
Então eram lábios, caindo sobre os dela. Tocando, com pudor e medo, a boca trêmula da ningen. Ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus com força, exigentes. Ele tinha uma única resposta e era esta. Passou os dedos entre as mechas de cabelo, puxando ainda mais seu rosto contra o dele, os lábios se entreabrindo puxando ar, a língua se arriscando entre os lábios, dentro da boca, uma contra a outra. E um leve roçar de dedos sobre sua nuca.

Um arrepio lhe despertou, o fazendo abrir os olhos sobre ela.

Mayura havia erguido uma das mãos até sua nuca, brincando com os dedos entre os fios finos de cabelos que ali despontavam.  
Ela apertou a mão, as unhas arranhando-lhe a pele de leve, a boca dela ainda tão próxima e saliente. Loki segurou um gemido entre os dentes, olhando para a menina à sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo assustada, Mayura mantinha os olhos fixos e carinhosos sobre ele.  
Ela o queria, e o amava.  
E o pior de tudo, é que simplesmente não lhe importava a forma em que ele se apresentava para ela.  
Pelo menos não ali, em seus sonhos.


	4. Três

**03.**

Os olhos grandes e rosados, pedindo, chamando, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, na mistura exótica e graciosa de seu amor e sua tristeza. Com os braços esticados sobre ele, e mãos, ah, tinha as mãos, tocando leves mas precisas sobre a nuca, remexendo os fios finos de seu cabelo, brincando com a razão tão pouca do deus trapaceiro.

O corpo se inclinava sozinho, se deixando cair suave sobre o dela, como se temendo um desconforto qualquer de seu próprio peso. A pele se deixava sobre a dela, quase que instintivamente. Lábios, pousando indecisos e fracos, como se levados, inconscientes, pelo ritmo lento daquele cair sobre ela, por ela, nela.  
Ele a toca nos lábios, num beijo mudo e lento.  
A boca macia, deixada então num imenso longe dentro daquela pequena distância de pele, sussurrava coisas indizíveis e fracas. Ele não tem mente, nem voz, só tem o corpo, o sábio corpo, inquieto, insensível, tremendo de medo embaixo daquelas mãos macias, e queimando, como nunca um homem poderia amar uma mulher, mas como deuses amam deusas.  
Ela repete as palavras lentas, inaudíveis, soprando sobre suas orelhas. Ele larga sua pele contra a do pescoço dela, roçando, como um menino buscando abrigo e colo, infantil e perverso, com os lábios deslizando sobre a penugem crua dela.  
Ela murmura um som leve em seu ouvido, já sem intenção alguma de se fazer entender. Ele sente as mãos se apertarem contra o corpo dela, contendo seu arrepio, e provocando outro no corpo oposto, as costas se arqueando contra ele, barriga, seios e braços em torno dele num segundo preciso e interminável.  
Ele urra baixinho, entre os dentes, fechando os olhos com força, pousando as mãos por debaixo da peça de roupa. Os dedos correndo pelas costas, furiosos e fortes, mas tremiam, nervosos, como os de um menino.  
Nos braços dela, o deus da trapaça não era mais que um menino.

-Loki, porque você ainda está assim?

As mãos pararam sobre as costas, imóveis,prendendo a pele com força entre os dedos. Ele levantou os olhos, trêmulos e espantados, para o olhar calmo da menina sob si.  
Ela inclinou de leve a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Você sabe que me sinto mais feia com você assim.

Feia!... como se no mundo houvesse um sequer olhar que encontrasse nela um instante, um sopro de tempo em que pudesse ser feia.  
Ela apertou os olhos, o encarando, seu sorriso desaparecendo aos poucos. As mãos continuavam sobre a nuca do menino, os dedos congelados sobre a pele fina e sensível. Ele abriu a boca, ensaiando uma pergunta, da qual palavras sequer conseguiam sair da sua boca.  
Repetia para si, num mantra falhado e impreciso, de que aquele era apenas um sonho da ningen. E ele, como um deus, poderia manuseá-la e dar-lhe a forma que bem quisesse! Poderia sim, entrar na mente dela, vasculhar suas palavras e sentidos, e entender porque aquele sorriso que ele tanto almejava havia desaparecido.  
Mas nada vinha.  
Ele ali também sonhava, tanto quanto ela.

Uma mão se desprendeu de sua nuca, correndo até a boca da dona, que se virava de lado, guardando os olhos sôfregos num canto qualquer do travesseiro.

-Não que... que mude o que... só... parece menos errado, quando você não é uma criança.

Ela se apertou ainda mais contra si mesma, debaixo do corpo do menino.  
Loki a olhava, estático e atônito, os olhos arregalados vagando pelo corpo dela inertes a si mesmo, com aquelas palavras atravessando sua corpo e mente como se fossem de éter. Num vago instante, ele se virou para o lado, a parede antes branca e pálida como nuvens, transparecia como vidro, refletindo sua imagem como um espelho.  
A sua imagem real.  
A imagem de Kakusei Loki, o deus do Ragnarok.

Ela... sabia?  
Como? Dentro dela, naquele mundo inconsciente que ela não se deixava abrir durante o dia, ela sentia, sabia do verdadeiro Loki dentro dele!  
As dúvidas, as curiosidades... talvez uma intuição?  
Ele abaixou os olhos, e um misto de alegria e medo brotou em seus lábios, enquanto sentia seu corpo transmutar.  
Não importava, nada importava.  
Ela sabia. E isso era tudo que ele jamais pôde sonhar.

-Mayura.

Ela se virava lenta, os olhos espremidos o fitando de canto. Uma mão contornava as linhas do seu rosto, preguiçosamente, enquanto sentia um braço forte agora lhe envolver a cintura.  
Os olhos abriram-se mais, num pulo, e ela se voltou para ele, com um sorriso.

-Me desculpe. - ele sussurrou.

Os lábios pequenos da menina se abriram largos, num sorriso inquieto e travesso, os olhos voltando à sua vivacidade interrupta.  
Inclinou-se sobre ela, a beijando uma segunda vez, a boca mais atrevida e ávida, como se precisasse tomar fôlego entre aqueles lábios. Ela solta um sim abafado dentro sua boca, se deixando invadir ainda mais no beijo.  
O cheiro suave de sua lavanda o impregnava além do sonho, até quase tocar sua pele.


	5. Quatro

**04.  
**  
_"-Vem."_

Loki abriu os olhos, num salto. A luz do sol invadia o quarto pela janela, se deitando sobre o corpo esguio que adormecia ao seu lado.  
Suspirou, colocando a mão sobre a franja molhada de suor. Que sonho.  
Esfregou os dedos, tentando se desfazer do suor. Passou a mão uma segunda vez, as pernas já se deslocando para fora da cama, os pés sentindo o leve frescor do assoalho de madeira... era cedo, e tudo parecia mais fresco.  
Pés. Mãos. Corpo.  
Estava em sua forma Kakusei.

-Loki... -kun...

Ele aperta os olhos com força, tentando refazer em sua mente toda farsa daquela noite. O cheiro, o leve ronronar, a mente pálida dele, ele estava nela, perdido nela, buscando por ela quando deu por si, no fim da noite, que ela estava completamente dentro dele.  
Ele se volta para ela, trêmulo. Até onde?  
Não.  
O sabor que lhe deteve a boca não ultrapassou as barreiras mais fértis que a ingênua miko pôde imaginar. Sua sorte, talvez, fora a delicada ignorância de Mayura sobre os fatos e seus pormenores. Tocara seu corpo como quem toca uma boneca, sem desmanchá-la ou feri-la, abrindo-se apenas entre seus contornos e formas.

-Da...kedo...

Loki respirou fundo, dando as costas para o corpo que começava a se mexer. Mas.  
Bufou, abaixando a cabeça, cerrando os olhos com força.  
Logo, era apenas um menino.

-Hum?  
-Ohayo, Mayura.

Ele sorriu o seu sorriso mais infantil e discreto, de pé ao lado da cama, de pijamas longos e riscados. Observou lentamente aqueles braços num espreguiçar manhoso, a boca abrindo-se descarada num bocejo fundo, os dedos dos pés lutando contra os lençóis, numa luta injusta e perfeita para cada manhã... perfeita.  
Mayura inclinou o rosto em sua direção, num sorriso largo de quase lhe fechar os olhos, saudando no seu tom mais que habitual:

-Ohayo! Loki.

Mas ela parou, com os olhos trêmulos e a voz mais seca sobre os lábios.

-...-kun.

A boca tremia num respirar forte e angustiado, o peito palpitando forte sob o tecido. Aquele mesmo olhar, contido e mudo, roubando seu sorriso.  
E o pobre deus trapaceiro sequer conseguia entender.

-Mayura, você está bem?

Ela piscou forte, fingindo um sorriso amarelo.

-Hai.

Ela apertou os olhos em sua direção, se levantou e correu em direção ao banheiro.  
E tudo que o deus do Caos ouviu então foi o bater da porta, tímido.

Loki desceu para o café, encontrando um esfomeado Thor em sua mesa junto a Yamino, que sorria largo ao ver sua comida tão bem saboreada.

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Loki-sama.

Cordial como sempre, Yamino lhe ajeitou a cadeira, os talheres e a louça. Notou o silêncio inquieto do pai atrás daquele sorriso, mas resolveu não intervir. Sabia, claro, quem havia passado a noite em seu quarto, e ainda que não pudesse ter pensamentos maliciosos, compreendia melhor que o mesmo os sentimentos do deus trapaceiro.  
Mas infelizmente, Thor não possuía tal delicadeza.

-E então, Loki... como foi com a Daidouji?

Loki se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas, dando uma olhadela rápida e seca para o deus trovão, voltando então a fitar insistentemente para a porta da sala de jantar.

-Mayura está demorando, não acha, Loki-sama?

-Hai. - respondeu, num tom vazio e apático.

-O que você andou aprontando, hein, Loki? Não esqueça que a Daidouji é só uma ningen! Você não teve sequer consideraç.

Mas Thor sequer terminou sua frase, engolindo em seco suas últimas palavras diante de um olhar ameaçador vindo do deus trapaceiro. Calou-se, enfim, assustado. Alguma coisa havia acontecido, e era mais sério que qualquer outra aventura que o deus do Caos tivera em Asgard. Justiça, ele pensou. Depois de ter tantas deusas e ninfas aos seus pés sem jamais se importar de verdade, Loki havia caído nas mãos de uma humana infante.  
De repente, os olhos verdes piscaram, e se viraram, arregalados, para a porta.  
Yamino soltou um leve sorriso, determinado a ignorar momentaneamente o nervosismo com que deus e ningen se olhavam.

-Ohayo, Mayura-san. O café já está pronto.

Ela piscou os olhos com força, se virando para o jovem amigo.

-Arigatou, Yamino-san... mas eu tenho que correr para o templo antes de ir para a escola. Papa deve estar preocupado.

Yamino olhou de soslaio para Loki, que mantinha os olhos fixos agora no chá que gelava.

-Mas Daidouji, e o café? Yamino se superou hoje!

-Arigatou, Narukami-kun. Mas tenho que ir! Ja ne, minna! Ja... Loki-kun.

-Ja.

Loki respondeu, num tom seco e mergulhado no interessante movimento de seu chá dentro da xícara. Por um instante, Yamino pensou ter visto Mayura hesitar o pé para trás, com a boca entreaberta numa palavra que por fim, nunca saíra.  
E ela saiu, correndo pelo corredor.

-Estarei no meu quarto, e não quero ser incomodado.

Loki se levantou, sem mais palavras, se dirigindo para a escada.  
Yamino e Narukami se entreolharam, espantados.  
Mas ninguém percebera, até então, a presença daquele gracioso cãozinho, que tinha como pai e irmão os deuses do Ragnarok, e se chamava, com honra, Fenrir.

-Hunf, brigas de casal a essa hora da manhã...

-Você acha mesmo, Onii-san?

-Em que mundo você vive, sua serpente desmiolada? Você está cansado de saber a razão do Daddy ficar aqui... e está óbvio que um dos dois percebeu isso também.

Fenrir arrancou mais um pedaço de seu filé, engolindo com vontade.

-E quem você acha que seja, Onii-san?

Narukami e Yamino olhavam para o pequeno cãozinho com espanto e admiração, como se contemplasse um gênio raivoso a devorar, magnificamente, sua comida.

-Isso eu não sei, sua anta!

Fenrir esticou as patas, rosnando levemente para aqueles olhares curiosos sobre ele. Engoliu seu último pedaço com vontade.

-Mas vou descobrir.

E saiu, com o rabinho marrom e saltitante, para se postar de guarda na porta do quarto do seu adorado pai.


	6. Cinco

**05.**

Mayura saiu da escola, os olhos ainda vermelhos e secos do choro preso durante todo o dia. Ela levou um susto ao ouvir o sinal, e saíra correndo, assustada. Ouvia os passos de Narukami e Koutarou atrás de si, a chamando.  
Virou-se e tentou roubar de si o seu melhor sorriso. Em vão.

-Gomenasay, meninos mas... eu... eu tenho pressa hoje. Ja!

Virou-se sem dar-lhes tempo de resposta, correndo em direção oposta ao seu caminho habitual. Não iria para casa de Loki hoje.  
Talvez sequer fosse para a casa dele nunca mais.  
Ela não passava de uma garota imunda.

/

Fenrir arranhou suas unhas na porta mais uma vez.

-Daddy.

Parecia inútil. Nada tiraria o deus trapaceiro de seu quarto. Nem mesmo um berro, uma exclamação saía de dentro dele. Nada.  
Nem mesmo o Ragnarok teria sido tão cruel ao deus quanto aquele amor perdido pela mortal. E seria ainda mais dramático, se Loki não fosse esperto o bastante pra se lembrar de que, ao contrário dele, Mayura não era imortal... e o tempo, pra ela, passava rápido demais.  
Grunhiu mais uma vez, já sem esperança, para a porta trancada.  
Se seu pai preferia esperar o tempo desabar sobre ele e Mayura, Fenrir ia ter que agir por si próprio. E assim foi, correndo escada abaixo, atrás da menina mistery. Onde ela poderia estar? Só tinha um jeito de achar.

-Ow!Vai com mais calma, baixinho!

Fenrir rosnou um palavrão qualquer, passando por Narukami. Parou sua corrida, quando deu por si uma pista.  
Meteu o focinho nas canelas do deus trovão, tentando identificar um leve perfume que vinha dele.

-Ei! O que você está fazendo, Fenrir!

Yamino chegou à sala de estar, justo para ver a cena de seu irmão mais velho pular no colo do pobre Thor o atacando com seu focinho por todo o corpo.

-Onii-san!

-Há! - ele latiu, e saltou para fora, saindo dali correndo sem dar explicação.

Yamino tentava conter um riso nervoso na cara de Narukami, sem muito sucesso.

-Nem ouse, Megane.

-Me... me desculpe, Narukami-kun! Mas eu... haha... eu não sabia que você e onii-san eram tão... tão... íntimos! - e caiu na gargalhada com a última palavra.

O jovem deus ajeitou o uniforme da escola, os olhos irritados em direção de Yamino.

-Ok, ok, venha, Loki-sama ainda não desceu, e não acho que isso vá acontecer logo. Ainda sim, eu preparei bolo e chá. Vamos comer e aguardar.

-Hun, hai.

Thor resmungou, acompanhando Yamino até a sala de jantar. Um bom pedaço de bolo o faria esquecer aquela cena trágica.

/

Quando Fenrir parou de correr, se viu de volta àquele parque onde Mayura o havia encontrado pela primeira vez. Não era nem no caminho do templo onde ela morava, nem da mansão de seu pai, Loki. Com certeza, a menina também não queria ser achada ou incomodada.  
Caminhou um pouco mais adentro entre as árvores, seguindo o leve cheiro da menina. O cheiro dela na roupa de Narukami o havia ajudado a se lembrar. Não que fosse difícil, já que ele a sentia por toda a casa todos os dias... mas hoje era diferente. Ele havia sentido um cheiro diferente vindo dela. Um aroma a mais.  
Quanto mais próximo se aproximava dela, mais esse cheiro se intensificava.  
E não era o de lágrimas.

-Quem está aí?

Ele se encostou à sua perna, saindo de seu esconderijo entre as moitas. Ela o olhou, um sorriso que a feria por dentro tentando se abrir. Fenrir latiu, como se ela pudesse entender que ele apenas queria entender o que estava havendo.  
Mayura o pegou com as mãos, o abraçando junto ao colo.  
Ela olhou para os lados, se certificando de que não havia mais ninguém. Ele latiu uma vez mais, desejando que ela entendesse sua resposta.

-O que faz aqui, perdido?

Ele grunhiu, em vão. Ela não entenderia como Loki estava triste. Fenrir se pôs a pensar. Achar a menina mistery fora fácil, agora como faria ela se acertar com seu pai? Como a faria entender que, o que quer que tenha acontecido entre eles, não poderia ser mais terrível que a tristeza que desolava o coração do deus trapaceiro?

-Loki... Loki nem veio me procurar, não é?

Fenrir levantou seus olhos para fitar a menina. Ela não o olhava, se deixando observar uma folha qualquer entre as árvores, os olhos vermelhos e mareados de lágrimas.

-Por que ele viria? Eu fui tão má... e ele deve saber agora. Eu não sei como, mas ele sempre sabe.

Então ela se virou para o cãozinho em seu colo, as lágrimas caindo fartas sobre seu sorriso.

-Loki-kun sempre sabe mais de mim que eu mesma.

Fenrir pôde ouvir um soluço na palavra -kun ao final do nome de seu pai. Por que doeria tanto para Mayura usar um apelido que ela mesmo dera a ele? A forma mais gentil que ela sempre frisava a figura de menino que Loki lhe passava.  
A menos que...  
Fenrir arregalou os olhos, silencioso, quando ela voltou a falar.

-Eu sei que Loki não é um garoto normal. - ela riu, abaixando os olhos que se fechavam com força - Eu nem sei se ele é humano ou...!

Mayura se agarrou ainda mais forte ao cachorrinho, os soluços fartos saltando de seu peito, as lágrimas jorrando sobre o seu pelo marrom.  
Ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, ainda soluçando.

-Não! Ele... ele é só um menino, não é? Só um menino que tem... quando os olhos dele ficam vermelhos e... quando eu sonho com ele, ele se parece com o deus que eu encontrei no parque. Como aquele me trouxe Loki-kun de volta.

Mayura olhava para dentro dos olhos de Fenrir, como se pudesse enxergar dentro deles alguma resposta para suas dúvidas.  
Mas não enxergava.

-Eu sei que Loki-kun não é que ele mostra ser.

Ela sorriu, triste, os olhos marcados pelas lágrimas já secas.

-E sei que, talvez, eu nunca venha a saber quem ele é de verdade.

Ela fez menção de se levantar, fazendo com que Fenrir saltasse de seu colo. Ela se ergue, os cabelos cobrindo um pouco do seu rosto.

-Mas isso não me dá o direito de ser uma covarde!

Fenrir arregalou os olhos diante da ningen.

-O fato de eu estar confusa não me dá o direito de fugir do Loki-kun! - ela olhou para o cãozinho, limpando o rosto com as costas da palma das mãos. - E talvez eu esteja apenas... só... talvez eu só queria que Loki fosse o rapaz do parque... e eu não me sentiria mais tão boba com todos os sentimentos que tenho em mim.

Ela sorriu, agora mais leve, para Puppy-kun.  
Abriu os braços, acomodando o pequeno cãozinho em volta deles.

-Vamos, Puppy-kun. Eu vou te levar pra casa e pedir desculpas ao Loki-kun.

Fenrir latiu, concordando.  
Ele se deixou aninhar no colo de Mayura, pensativo. A ningen sabia, de alguma forma, que Loki não era um menino. O que o deus trapaceiro tanto desejava havia acontecido! Mas como! Fenrir abriu os olhos de repente, aturdido. Aquele cheiro ainda dançava pelo corpo da menina, como se tivesse se colado a ela, preso aos menores detalhes de seu corpo, saltando dela tão minuciosamente quanto um segredo íntimo.  
Aquele leve cheiro que toma espaço como posse e se apega ao corpo de uma mulher.  
E aquele cheiro era de Loki.

Não demorou, e ela logo abriu o portão da Enjaku Detective Agency. Atravessou o jardim e se dirigiu à porta, largando ao chão o nobre cãozinho que já latia, anunciando sua chegada.  
Yamino e Narukami, que ainda esperavam por Loki, a receberam de olhos espantados. E ainda mais ficaram, quando viram a menina cumprimentá-los rapidamente e logo dizer:

-Eu preciso falar com Loki-kun.

-No quarto, Mayura-san. Mas sinto dizer que ele não está se sentindo...

Yamino foi interrompido com uma mordida em sua canela de um furioso irmão mais velho. Ele tremeu ao olhar de Fenrir, como se estivesse cometendo um erro gravíssimo, mas que passou desapercebido pela jovem, que já se encontrava subindo as escadas.

-Obrigada, Yamino-kun.

Quatro pares de olhos - contando com Ecchan - seguiram os passos silenciosos da menina em direção do quarto. Ela bateu na porta. Sussurrou. O que ela disse nenhum deles jamais pôde ouvir, mas apenas ouviram o som da porta do quarto do deus trapaceiro se abrir, e logo se trancar, num instante.  
O jeito era esperar, mais uma vez.


	7. Seis

**06.**

Ela bateu na porta, sem resposta.

-Você é injusto, Loki-kun.

Sem resposta.  
Ela suspirou, se apoiando na porta. E sussurrou.

-Você nunca diz quem é.

Mayura murmura, sem muito pensar nessas palavras que lhe preenchiam a mente e os sonhos. Como se fosse um mantra gravado em sua língua.  
Ela ouve ele se levantar e se encostar à porta, hesitante. Ela fecha os olhos, com força. De repente, um estalo. A porta se abre e ela entra. Mas ele não está lá.

**akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o terashite kita ima  
mo mukashi mo kono yuuyami ni egaiteru  
souzou wa hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?**

**o sol vermelho e petrificado iluminou tudo;  
o agora e o passado é isso o que eu imaginei nesse crepúsculo  
muito mais que minhas próprias mãos podem alcançar?**

Ela olha em volta, o quarto avermelhado pela luz do fim de tarde que vinha da janela. Quando dá por si, sente a respiração forte atrás dela.

-Eu sei que você não quer lembrar de mim, Mayura. Que toda noite eu venho, e quando é manhã você me esquece...

Ela se vira para trás, o rosto maduro e os olhos verdes a encarando, a deixando sem qualquer reação.  
Aperta os olhos, não tentando evitar as lágrimas, deixando que uma de suas mãos se levante até seu rosto, sem permissão, o tocando levemente.  
Era real.

-Mas eu... eu não esqueci... Loki-kun.

**motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo  
honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari mawari o nakushita to shite mo  
shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare**

**por favor, me ensine a viver de uma forma mais nua que eu vivo agora  
****você não vai me macular nem ao menos um pouco?  
desse jeito, se eu me machucar e perder tudo à minha volta  
essa canção da verdade fluirá através do meu coração**

Loki fechou os olhos, deixando os dedos de Mayura correr pelo seu rosto. Respirava o mais pausadamente possível, tentando controlar todas as sensações que lhe proviam daquele simples toque. O simples toque dos finos dedos da ningen fazia tremer toda a razão do deus caótico e trapaceiro.  
Mayura sentia o rosto dele cada vez mais próximo, a respiração se alterando, se acelerando a cada segundo, a boca se entreabrindo próxima à dela, deixando seus lábios tocar um sopro quente que vinha da boca dele.  
Ia acontecer de novo, como nos seus sonhos.  
De repente, era como se enxergasse em sua mente cada um deles.  
Seu corpo se lembrava de cada sensação. Apoiou as mãos em seu peito, os lábios dele tocando os dela num tímido roçar.  
Ela abriu os olhos, trêmulos, e logo encontrou com os dele.  
Havia milhares de perguntas, sobre ele, sobre seus sonhos, sobre aquele corpo que ela agora mesmo tocava... mas a mais gritante, a pergunta que mais lhe ardia o peito era saber se, sonho ou não, ele iria se lembrar?

-Loki...kun...

Ele sorriu, abaixando a cabeça sobre o ombro dela. Ele empurrou seu corpo contra a porta, suas mãos na parede, seu rosto colado ao pescoço dela, e assim ficou, parado, por instantes em silêncio.  
Tudo que podiam ouvir um do outro era um pesado respirar.

-Se eu te desse todas as explicações que quer, Mayura, ainda assim você me deixaria ficar? Você me deixaria entrar?

Ele continuava na mesma posição, quando sentiu Mayura apertar-lhe a nuca, se agarrando com força aos seus cabelos.

-Se você me contar, você vai embora, não vai Loki-kun?

Ele riu, sentindo lágrimas da menina caírem sobre seus cabelos.

-Eu tentei. Mas você me pediu pra ficar.

Ele levantou para encará-la, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto.  
Ela soluçava, sua boca abrindo e fechando entre perguntas que não conseguia sequer formular. Aperta a camisa dele com força, como se não pudesse deixá-lo escapar.  
Não dessa vez.

-Mayura... uma vez eu invadi seu sono. E me encontrei lá. Mas hoje, é você quem me invade. Mas se eu deixar você entrar, como sabe que não vai querer me esquecer, quando amanhecer de novo?

-Você vai?

Ela mordia o lábio inferior, assustada, mas mantinha o olhar firme diante dele.

-Você vai se lembrar, Loki?

**arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou dono  
michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa gamushara ni natte miotoshite  
kita mono tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo**

**essa disputa provavelmente vai continuar sobre o que é mais valioso  
eu me tornei uma rebelde, eu superestimei coisas  
até mesmo o sorriso gentil de estranhos**

Ele beijou sua boca suavemente, numa resposta muda e gentil à sua pergunta.

-Eu me lembro de você, no parque. Eu me lembro do deus que me oferecia ajuda. E eu me lembro de ter pedido para você ficar.

O olhar inquisidor de Mayura o fez parar, se indagando o que mais viria. Ele se sentia um fraco, derrotado por aquela voz encharcada e magoada, que quase gritava, com o rosto virado para o chão evitando seu olhar.

-E você nunca me disse.

Loki se sentou na cama, cabisbaixo.

-Você é injusto, porque nunca me diz quem é. - ele repetiu, sem levantar o olhar.

Mas uma voz mais calma e suave o fez se arrepiar, vindo de trás dele. Mayura se sentara na cama, olhando para a parede do outro lado, sem coragem de se fazer encarar.

-Não.

Ele se virou para a dona da voz, sentada e de olhos baixos em sua cama.

-Você é injusto porque não lembra quem a Mayura é.

Ela levanta os olhos, lacrimejados e abertos num sorriso tímido.

-Se você lembrasse, Loki-kun, saberia que eu ia te amar de qualquer jeito.

O deus trapaceiro não tinha palavras.

**eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete  
sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite**

**se a eternidade sabe como se comporta a escuridão e quando a dor se for  
então dessa forma, você irá me macular  
eu olhei sempre para o ontem, para os castelos no céu quando eu serei capaz de seguí-los?  
essa canção da verdade será meu guia**

Ela gira, se sentando de frente a ele. Os olhos rosados entreabertos, silenciosos e misteriosos, como em raros momentos. Ela inclinou a cabeça, levemente, o olhar parado sobre ele, numa contemplação muda.  
Loki não conseguia desviar o olhar da ningen que lhe devorava a alma. Sem mais perguntas nem respostas. Sem explicações. Nada. Sem o deus da discórdia ou o menino de um velho casarão. Apenas ele. Ela. E aquele olhar mudo dentro dele.  
Ele tremia diante dela, infante e indefeso, e sabia que ela o via, o enxergava, como nunca antes. Como nada, nem ninguém, jamais pôde enxergá-lo antes.  
Estava estático e nada poderia consertá-lo por dentro.  
Ela abriu os braços, a boca se entreabrindo vagarosamente.  
Sem hesitação.  
Mayura sorri, como apenas deusas e amantes sabem sorrir.

-Vem... Loki-kun.

**eien o shireba donna kurayami mo itami mo itsuka kiete  
shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare**

**se a eternidade conhece como se comporta a escuridão e quando a dor se for  
essa canção da verdade fluirá através do meu coração**

Suas mãos se levaram até as delas, numa obediência relutante mas sincera. Hesitava em tocá-la, assim, de olhos tão abertos, enquanto tudo dentro de si ansiava, gritava por tomá-la, tê-la, fazer dela seu reinado.  
Loki se aproximou de seu corpo, as mãos ainda presas às dela, os olhos se fechando lentos ao tocar das bocas, rosto, pescoço. Mãos já não se contiveram, se agarrando com força nas suas costas enquanto as dele lhe tomavam a cintura. Com um impulso, a puxou para baixo de si, se deitando com apenas parte do corpo sobre ela. Buscou mais uma vez beijá-la, agora com mais força, mais intimidade, invadindo sua boca, seus sentidos com toda sua vontade. Mas não houve recusa, e ele fora recebido como um rei.  
O beijo deixou sua boca, tomando um caminho através de seu pescoço até seu colo, sendo abruptamente interrompido pelo seu encontro com o tecido do uniforme escolar. Sentia suas pernas entrelaçadas às delas, tão provocantemente expostas na saia curta, sua barriga já descoberta por sua outra mão, que lhe acaricia a cintura. Suspirou, o baixo ventre latente, seus dedos pulsando por correr além deles, quando notou novamente aquele par de olhos rosados à sua frente. Tinham medo, sim. Um medo inocente diante do sim que diziam.  
Loki fez menção de se levantar, antes que fosse longe demais. Mas ela o segurou, trazendo uma de suas mãos para a pele descoberta da cintura, o conduzindo a subir mais... ela fechou os olhos, ainda conduzindo com os dedos as mãos do deus trapaceiro. Ele continuou, com dedos e lábios, fazendo aquele trilhar pela sua pele. Ouviu a ningen gemer baixinho, se contendo entre os dentes. Olhou para ela mais uma vez. E aquele olhar mudo continuava sobre ele, enquanto os dedos da menina corriam para debaixo de sua roupa.

**motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite**

**agora, por favor, me macule ao menos um pouco**

As roupas se atiravam ao chão quase que sozinhas, numa ânsia incontida de serem largadas, esquecidas. Havia muito mais nudez que apenas aquele desprover de pano sobre corpos. Era a indefesa entrega que se davam sem nenhuma explicação.  
Loki se deitou sobre ela, suas mãos correndo entre suas coxas, a boca entre os seios que lhe abrigavam com carinho, enquanto as mãos dela se seguravam e corriam com força em suas costas. Era delicioso ouvi-la gemer, e saber que era sua vontade, seu próprio desejo que a fazia exclamar assim. Sentiu o cheiro de seu sexo subir e envolvê-lo, tornando ainda mais forte a pulsante ansiedade de seu membro. Já sentia seus dedos se melhorando dentro dela, a respiração abafada entre seus gemidos, seu corpo se contorcendo debaixo do dele como se o chamasse com urgência.  
E foi com essa mesma urgência que ela lhe tomou o sexo entre as mãos, se fazendo dona dele. O massageava entre os dedos numa velocidade controlada, ora lenta, ora acelerada, como se não soubesse qual melhor agradava o seu dono. Mas logo percebeu que as pausas arrancavam longos suspiros, e a volta brusca e acelerada lhe arrancava gemidos altos e brutos. Riu, o fitando da forma mais inocente. Uma menina. Que destruía com suas mãos o controle de um rei. Abafou mais um gemido, a apertando com força com as mãos.

-Mayura.

-É bom de ouvir.

Ele levou a cabeça pra trás, rezando dentro de si que seus séculos a mais lhe trouxessem um controle maior que aquele que demonstrava. Respirou fundo, notando que ela havia parado. Ela tinha o corpo largado na cama, as pernas abertas o abrigando entre elas, uma das mãos perto do rosto, indicando que ela tentava decifrar o cheiro que impregnava seus dedos.  
Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, ali, deitada e nua, entregue.  
Ela fechou os olhos, estreitando as pernas sobre as dele, os lábios se mordendo num gemido quase rouco. Ela abre os olhos para ele, hesitante.  
Ele sorriu, se lançando sobre ela, a penetrando com leveza e força, como um rei invadindo seu reinado.

**hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite**

**por favor, só me macule, só um pouco**

Os corpos se moviam num único compasso lento, entre gemidos de dor e prazer da ningen. Ele a olhava, esperando qualquer anúncio para seu bem estar. Logo sentiu o corpo dela relaxar ainda mais, e um sorriso lhe encher os lábios. Beijou-a mais uma vez, penetrando mais forte e fundo. Sentiu seu gemido ainda em seus lábios, e o som abafado de sua voz lhe chamando tocava seu rosto como uma carícia.  
Ela se agarrava a ele, sua boca ainda molhada do beijo pousando sobre seu ombro, lhe apertando com os dentes. Ouvia seus gemidos junto aos dele, como se compactuassem com o mesmo ritmo de seus corpos, cada vez mais fortes, mais rápidos, mais urgentes... Sentiu uma reviravolta de sensações lhe percorrendo o corpo, como numa descarga elétrica. Olhou para Loki, que a fitava da forma mais intensa e mais bela que podia imaginar. Era como se a eletricidade de seus corpos se confundisse, e ela podia sentir dentro dela o corpo dele também pulsar, tremer.  
Mayura sussurrou seu nome mais uma vez, o apertando ainda mais contra ela. Uma última estocada, até que Loki sentisse seu membro ser expulso pelo gozo da companheira, que o apertava dentro de si. Afastou-se, sentindo-se derramar dentro e fora dela.  
Suspirou, se deitando ao lado dela. Abriu os braços, permitindo que ela se aninhasse em seu peito, o corpo ainda latejando seu desejo exaurido.  
A ningen se virou para ele, com as pernas encolhidas e os braços parados sobre seu peito. Ficaram assim, abraçados de frente um para o outro, os olhos se observando enquanto o corpo relaxava.  
Mayura entreabriu a boca, ensaiando alguma coisa. Mas Loki a interrompeu, com um beijo suave e um dos dedos logo depois pousado em seus lábios.

-Ai shiteru, Mayura.

Ela ia responder, mas seu dedo continuava a pedir que se calasse.

-E não quero que se esqueça mais disso.

Ela apenas sorriu, se aproximando ainda mais, como se fosse possível, dele.

-Hai. - ela apenas disse, num murmúrio.

-Eu deixei o reino dos deuses por você uma vez, Mayura. E eu faria tudo de novo, todos os dias, se fosse apenas pra ficar do seu lado.

A menina continuou em seus braços, paralisada, por segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para o deus Loki.  
Quando ela levantou seus olhos para ele, inquietos e aflitos, um leve tremor correu sua espinha. Se ela não acreditasse? Ele estava lá mas, seria o bastante? Como podia provar que um deus que fora expulso de seu mundo, havia largado tudo apenas por amor a ela?

-Eu sei que não acredita em...

Mas dessa vez, foram os lábios da ningen que calaram o deus trapaceiro.

**shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite**

**essa canção da verdade será meu guia**

-Eu não acredito em deuses mas... Loki-kun... eu acredito em você.

Mayura sorriu apenas, e Loki devolveu o sorriso, sem outra reação. Ela fechou os olhos, deitando sua cabeça sobre o braço dele. Ela abaixou a cabeça, como se escondesse seu rosto em seu peito.

-Quando eu acordar, você vai me contar, Loki-kun?

Loki pousou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, sem fazer peso, a abraçando mais forte. Suspirou, também fechando os olhos.

-Eu vou sim, Mayura. Eu prometo.

O som do corpo dela se apertando contra o dele.  
O barulhinho tão pequeno de seus dedos contra a pele dele.  
Quase podia ouvir o sorriso da menina, e logo que abriu os olhos para fitá-la uma vez mais, encontrou seu rosto infantil e sereno já adormecido. Pensou em ficar ali, a noite toda a observá-la. Mas tudo era quente e seguro perto dela e, antes que pensasse uma segunda vez, também estava adormecido.  
A luz da lua começava a entrar no quarto, indiscreta de tão cheia.  
E tudo que se ouvia era o suave respirar dos dois amantes.

**_Owari_**


End file.
